Superhero Manequins
by Lost1n7heDark
Summary: Keaira is a normal college girl. Nobody knows where she lives, nobody really knows who she is. Richard is a normal college boy. Everyone knows where he lives, nobody really knows who he is. They seem to love each other, but what secrets keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. Please don't try to rub it in.

Chapter 1: Curses Fall Away

"Keep this a secret, okay? I haven't tried it out yet." He whispered excitedly. She only gave him a curt nod while looking rather bored. Impatiently she'd glanced over at her book consistently, but inwardly she was jumping with excitement. He walked away, secretly relieved. He loved her as a sister, and made this specific device specifically for her, although he'd told her otherwise. He wanted her to be able to finally be free of her emotionless facade, knowing well that inside was a girl screaming for a chance. He hoped she would take it, and grinned when he checked later to see that it was gone.

* * *

_Well..._

Well. She took it. It was a rather pretty thing, in fact. Sparkling like, well, a normal bracelet. She frowned. Cyborg usually never bothered with looks. All of his devices looked like his blueprints. Literally. You could never mistake any of the cybernetic teen's personal items. But this was different. He'd called it "X010891KM". For such a simple, pretty thing came a long, complicated name. It was the color of silver, and in a certain light it shimmered black and blue. It was thin, and she wondered how he managed to braid the three slender cords **and** manage to program it. It was microscopic!

_...so what now? _

She wondered. After what he'd told her, she knew that it could/would 1. keep the bearer from using their powers, 2. stay put on the bearer unless they knew the specific code to release it. They were both useful to her. She could finally show her emotions, and he'd told her the code. She meditated, sometimes taking a break, staring at the view from her window, and sometimes stealing a look at the shimmering accessory on her desk. Then an idea began to form inside her head.

_Maybe..._

Maybe it would work. Maybe it wouldn't. But the only way she would ever find out was to try it. She never was a girl of action, but for once, for once she wanted to see what it was like to be real. She wanted a shot at being normal. She needed this more than ever, she knew. Reaching for a private cellphone she'd subscribed to, she searched for some numbers on the yellow pages. When she was finished it was almost2 in the morning. She snapped her cellphone shut and snuggled under her covers, dreaming of tomorrow.

Maybe it would work.

* * *

Hey! I came up with the idea in Starbucks, and I know this chapter doesn't show much, but I'll keep updating, I promise! Sorry it's so short, but I came up with another idea, and if you have the time, please check it out! It's called "Photoshop Perfection" Thanks! Please Review!

Lost1n7heDark


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Funny. I thought I did.

Chapter 2: A La Cafe

Keaira was a normal college girl. Layered dark brownish red hair, down past her shoulders, eyes a deep dark blue black. Petite figure, and obviously shopped at stores like Hot Topic or one of the gothic junkyards downtown. It was her first time at the cafe, but she knew it like the back of her hand. A new college freshman, the waitress thought as she asked for her order. The girl's voice was soft and melodious, but a hint of melancholy was audible.

_Strange. A newcomer, but she already knows what she wants before I gave her the menu._

Alli(the waitress)'sbrows furrowed for a moment, then her teeth widened in a false smile. But this young girl did not notice. She just continued to read the thick book in her slender hands, 'The Complete Works of William Blake'. She wore a zip up black shirt with a hood, and had a emblem of a hot pink skull and crossbones on the front. She wore black capris that were adorned with zippers and dangling buckles. Her large blue black eyes were outlined in thick eyeliner, and her left hand was covered in silver rings, while on her right hand, none. The fingernails were painted black, and shined as though it was fresh. There was also a beautiful silver bracelet hanging loosely from her wrist. An obvious goth.

* * *

"Welcome sir." Alli looked around. She looked at the customer apologetically.

"I'm sorry. There aren't any seats left, perhaps one of the other people might..." He smiled and nodded. He ordered right there and then and she promised to get it to him, wherever he chose to sit.

His name was Richard. He was a normal college boy. Thick black hair that he let down, beautiful grayish brown eyes that were as keen as a hawk's, but as soft as a baby's bottom. He wore a simple bloodred shirt that said, 'Can't Sleep. Clowns Will Eat Me." in black, and dark blue baggy jeans. He glanced around for an open seat and saw one.

* * *

"May I sit here?" She didn't answer. So he took that as a 'yes' and slid into the seat. He tapped his fingers nervously on the table, and snuck a glance at the girl in front of him.

_She's really...pretty..._

He flushed and as if the red on his face made a sound she glanced up at him. Her eyes were harsh but softened when he blushed again, casting his eyes down.

"Sorry. I just...um...you see...just sorry." She cocked an eyebrow but there was a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"For what?" Her soft voice soothed him and he grinned a cocky smile.

"For taking your seat, staring at you, and disturbing you." She snorted and began to read again. Their orders came swiftly and after a few moments he spoke again.

"I'm Richard. I'm a sophomore at the local college. Age 20. Just came back from visiting my dad in Gotham." He stuck out a hand awkwardly in the small space between them, and was clearly relieved when a smooth petite hand fit comfortably in his.

"Keaira. I'm a freshman at the artcollege nearby. I'm 19 and my parents are dead." He was taken aback at the fact that she could say that without so much emotion.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It's fine. I did not know them, anyhow...Do you think I could have my hand back?" He jumped and flushed again, causing her to laugh. He'd been holding her hand in his, unconsciously stroking it with his thumb. He let go of it and chuckled nervously. She laughed again, and to him it sounded like a wind chimes in the winter breeze.

* * *

They chatted for about an hour, when they both claimed that they had to leave.

"Where do you live? I'll drive you." He offered a smile, but she shook her head.

"It's okay. I live nearby, I can get there myself." His face fell, so she awkwardly embraced him and let go quickly.

"Thank you though. It was very nice to meet you, Richard." She waved and walked out of the cafe, leaving an awestruck boy staring after her. His heart was still in a shocked form until his placed his hands on the wheel of his black convertable.

"Damn!" He smacked the wheel, only causing him a pain in his calloused palms.

_I forgot to get her number._

He prayed he'd see her again, and drove downtown to meet with some friends.

* * *

Keaira was not in her room. She was in someone else's room. She took off her clothes, her rings, her shoes. Walking into the bathroom she washed off the black nailpolish and plucked out blueblack color contacts, and pulled off a dark brownish red wig. In it's place she let down a bun of lavendar hair, and stared at a pair of amethyst eyes. She pulled on a indigo leotard and fastened at her neck,a cape and a broch. Raven of the Teen Titans stuck the remains of Keaira's things into a drawer and locked it. Now Raven was in her room, and she lay on her bed and daydreamed...

...of Richard.

* * *

How was that?Much longer than the first one, which is good. Unless this chapter sucked. Then it's bad. So leave a review and yah. I'll be happy. )

**Ravenfairie** - Thankee very much! Yah. Story plots seem to pop up in the randomest places, eh?

**cutter-with-a-cause** - I'm hoping this will answer your question. Thanks for reviewing!

**otakualways** - Thanks! I'm glad you like.

Anyways, review! Thanks.

Lost1n7heDark


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I know. I thought I did too.

Chapter 3: What Happened At the Nightclub

She was giggling. He was grimacing. How he was talked into double dating with his persuasive and fast-talking friend, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was a short girl with red hair(it wasn't natural, he could tell), wearing high heel stillettos about 10 inches tall(of course, he was exaggerating), with rather broad shoulders, too much makeup(that he wasn't exaggerating), and was grabbing him all over the place. Leaning over he whispered furiatingly to Roy, who was smirking.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. **Again**." The dirty blond boy shrugged and ran off to the dance floor with his date, a gorgeous but moronic blonde. Not that all blondes were stupid, some were actually quite intelligent. But that girl was stupid. Any girl who thought Charles Dickens was some kind of chicken farm was. She even thought the 1 squared 2. Unfortunately, the girl he was "going with" to the most popular night club wasn't any better.

The poor boy, Richard, as at it for about half an hour when 3 very famous faces walked in.

_The infamous Teen Titans. Joy._

His thought was sarcastic, hateful even. He recognized their faces well.

_Beast Boy, comedy central. Starfire, Tamaranian Jessica Simpsom. Cyborg, walking Radio Shack. The two birds are missing. Raven, Hot Topic queen. Robin, obssessive little ass._

Why, he was basically their biggest fan. (I was being sarcastic). Then his face brightened, illuminating, almost. Another face he knew walked in. A very gorgeous face indeed.

_Keaira..._

He ditched his drunk "date"(9 double shots, all of which he declined. Well, maybe one or two.), and pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, oomph!" He fell on top of someone and flushed a deep scarlet realizing now that he was literally on top of Keaira. She stared up at him, unmoving, and he could consciously feel her body under him. The alcohol inside of him rushed his adrenaline and made his judgement irrational(he usually never drank). He leaned down and kissed her. She reacted immediately. She jerked her head away and pushed him off of her, jumping up and glaring daggers at him. Hot, fiery, poison-tipped daggers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He kissed her. She barely even knew him, and he barely even knew her. And he kissed her.

_He took my goddamned first kiss. _

Sure, most girls have already kissed by then, but to her, it was special. A first kiss is always special. He brushed his hair out of his face nervously and put on a most pitiful expression.

"I'm so sorry...Keaira...I just reacted...I..." She shut him off.

"You think that you're so great, going around and kissing girls and ruining the fun they were supposed to have. I don't even know who the hell you are! And you don't have any clue about what kind of girl I am!" She was practically screaming now and he fidgeted, shamed beyond belief.

_It didn't have to be romantic, but damn, I was hoping my first kiss would end a little better than this...Damn it Rich. Could you have been any smoother?_

She gave him a rough push and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Even to him, his voice was piteous.

"Out." And she was gone out the door. He was remembering everything she just said, but something struck him a little harder.

_"...you don't have any clue about what kind of girl I am!" _

"Maybe...I just wanted to change that..." He whispered after her, but she was long gone.

_What the hell are you doing, idiot! Run after her!_

And so he did. Out of the night club, into the night, and far off he spotted a figure walking towards the harbor. He ran. Faster than he did at track in the old days. But then of course, all you got in the old days was a ribbon and a piece of paper with your name on it. She was more than just a ribbon and a piece of paper. She was...well...he didn't know how to explain it.

But she was more than just a ribbon. Hell. She was more than all of the things in the world put together. She was perfect.

* * *

_He kissed me. _

She placed a finger to her soft lips. With a sigh she sat down, legs dangling off the deck. She never lost her cool this way before. But then again, it was her first day as 'normal'. It was her first day free from everything she was supposed to be. She stretched her arms up, trying to soothe the kinks in her back, when two very strong arms grasped her around her flat abdomen.

"What the..." She turned around, and saw...

_Him._

He smiled apologetically and hugged her closely. He grinned when he could feel her heart beat rate rising steadily.

"I'm sorry. I had some shots and I wasn't thinking. I..."

"Shut up. You'll ruin it." And so they just sat there, sitting on the deck together. She was sitting in between his legs, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and their eyes stared out across the sea, with its darkness and mysterious beauty.

_It's beautiful._

She was thinking and relaxed in his arms.

_She's beautiful._

He was thinking as she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

And all you need to think now, to make this small chapter perfect, is:

_They're beautiful._

* * *

For some reason, when I try to read my reviews, I can't see them. So I wont answer my wonderful reviewers, and all I can say is THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll try to make it up to all of you later. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to review and stuff like that.

Lost1n7heDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Robin would be a couple, and Beast Boy would get beat up a lot more. Hah.

**Apology: **Sorry I haven't updated for while. Comp broke down. Bah.

Chapter 4: It's a Date

"Dudes. Where is Raven and Robin?" Beast Boy huffed.

"I don't know man. They're not getting their communicators." Cyborg yelled back.

"I hope our friends have not accountered any dangers on their voyage 'out'." Starfire pondered nervously. The doors opened and Robin stalked in. At the same time Raven phased through a ebony portal from thin air.

"Hey dudes! Where were you?" Beast Boy pouted.

"I was meeting up with a mentor of mine." Robin grinned. Everyone knew who **that** was.

"What about you, friend Raven? What wonderous earthly joys have you accomplished?" Starfire showed her white teeth.

"I was out. Do you think you could close your mouth? Your teeth are blinding me." Raven didn't even blink.

"Oh..." The redhead looked a bit crestfallen.

"Geez. Musta been some bad outing, Rae. Meet up with someone you didn't want to meet? Or did someone you kill come back to life?" Beast Boy cackled but came to an abrupt stop when he realized nobody else was laughing.

"I don't know. I need to think. Alone." She quickly raced through the double doors and the rest of the Titans blinked after her.

"Okay. What's wrong with her? Thought she was in a bad mood because of that blinding crack, but maybe she's in a good mood. She replied to my joke. I can't **stress** how important that is! She didn't even attack me!" He waved his arms hysterically.

He was silenced with a glare, but what he said rang true. What was it that made her so fluxuated with her emotions? Cyborg pondered then realized something.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Raven." She did not reply. Of course she didn't. It was a miracle if she ever did. He sighed, and knocked again.

"Rae. I know what happened." The door whooshed open. Her eyes glared from under her dark hood and a curious shiver ran down his cybernetic back, if that was possible.

"What?" He gulped.

"The device. That's what you were using, right? So you could be normal." She said nothing, and continued to stare. Speechless, that's what she was.

"What happened tonight? What was it that's got you so...moody?" He asked. Naturally, he was curious. She glanced left to right then swiftly pulled him inside.

"It's like this..."

_An hour later..._

"He **what! **Why I oughta...!" With a wave of her hand his mouth was shut and his threats were muffled behind the closed lips.

"I know. That's why I...was feeling so...weird..." The power was gone and he gaped at her. She was blushing.

"I...I...have a date with him tomorrow night." She finished her sentence quickly and without much emotion.

"You...him...you...ahh..." He blubbered like a fish. A date. Raven. A date. Raven. It wasn't processing too well. His brain was saying, 'No. Not possible!'

"I need you to cover for me, if anything happens." She suddenly realized his silence and the fact that he was gawking at her.

"And you **wont** tell anyone, right?" She asked. He blankly nodded. She nodded cordially and showed him out the door. He was still floundering like seafood caught in a net but still alive.

Raven. A date. WOW.

* * *

"Hey beautiful. What do you want to do tonight?" He smiled at her. She shrugged monotoniously, as she always did.

"Movies? Mall? Nightclub?" She glared at him, making his grin even wider.

"Look, you're the one who asked me out, dickhead. I thought you had this planned." He laughed and kissed her hand gently.

"I did, darling, but when I saw you I forgot everything." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Cheesy. Did you take classes?" He casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked a jaunty gait, towards his car, all the while singing.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg...Batmobile lost its wheel and Joker does balle---ET! Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg..."

"You retard!" She smacked him but soon she sang along with him, like two drunks in the lot.

_Maybe this was meant to be, maybe this is right..._

_

* * *

_

**otakualways - **Hehe thanks! KEep on reading and reviewing!

**Ravenfairie - **Thanks a bunch! Sorry I didn't write too soon! Hope you like!

Please review!

Lost1n7heDark


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **TT not mine

Chapter 5: Reveal The Secret

Cyborg was careful. He made sure he sent Raven out for some "errands" when there was a hidden date about. Raven was careful. When she canceled a date she was sure to say it was because of a work meeting. Funny. Why didn't Richard notice by now that every time their dates were canceled, there was a city havoc? It'd been over a several months now.

Before he went out, he gripped in his hand a small black box, velvety on the outside, satiny inside. And cushioned between satin sat a beautiful ring made of silver, engraved, _Richard & Keaira Grayson 2005-the end of time. _Rare diamonds shaped into a rose on the top. He had a matching one, less feminine, but with the same words. Tonight was the night.

* * *

"Aw com'on! Let me drive you home! Your roommates cant be that bad!" He whined. She gave him a hot glare and didn't budge. 

"No. And yes, they can be. Besides, I already have **my** car." She nodded towards a sleek, black and luminous audi.

_...or Cyborg's car, whichever way you want to put it..._

He sighed in defeat and shrugged.

"If you say so, babe..." With a smug look on her face she patted his head.

"Yeah. Exactly." Then with a playful roar he lifted her up bridal style and spun around and around all the while she yelped and squealed. He opened the backseat car door (his car, duh) and laid her down, all the while smushing her beneath himself. He caught her in a breathtaking (literally) kiss and instinctively she arched her back, their bodies fitting together perfectly. She pulled away and glared again into his face.

"You do realize this is so wrong, and I shouldn't be doing this, else my brother would kill you?" He frowned and cocked his head.

"I was under the impression you had no family." She rolled her eyes.

"Who said he was related to me?" He seemed to blank out, and he gave her an eye-goggling look.

"You do realize I can see the wheels creaking to a complete stop inside that thick head of yours?" She brushed back his hair with her hands and a soft smile graced her face.

"Your hair is so soft." He kissed the top of her nose and got up slowly, helping her up.

"Well, would you believe I always gel my hair up?" She made a face that told him to go on.

"Keaira...will you spend your time with me?" With an eyebrow cocked she replied.

"Richard, I'm spending time with you now." He shook his head.

"No I mean..." Gathering his humanic courage, he got down on one knee, and brought out from his pocket the same black box.

"Keaira...will you...marry me?" He opened it, and the ring sparkled, it's reflection shining back from her eyes. She couldn't say anything. She looked into his eyes and saw a promise that she knew he would keep.

_But...can **I** keep it? Can I?_

She opened her mouth to say something, but he butted in.

"Look...before you can say anything, I need to tell you something else." Her facial expression didn't change.

"Keaira...I gel my hair up everyday, I live withfour other people, and my job...is to save people. I only wear my hair like this when I'm with you, because it's how I met you, and when I work my uniform consists of spandex and rubber gloves and a mask. You're possibly the only girl I loved, and...and..." He couldn't think of anything else to say. So he ended as so.

"My name is Robin. I lead the Teen Titans." Now her expression changed. From surprise, to fear, to anger, to...nothing...

She left him, still on one knee, tears falling from both eyes, a box gripped so tightly inside his fist it was close to being crushed. She zoomed off in her audi, and left him the dust from her tires.

He let out a scream of frustration and got back into his car, going back towards a tower he loved and hated so.

* * *

She burst in tears running down her face, and the others gaped at her. (She threw off the clothes and had her superhero costume underneath) She left them in the common room, staring after her.

"Dude! Raven...she was crying! Without blowing up anything!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, while Cyborg's face was contorted with concern. He ran after her. Starfire was just confused, understanding something was wrong, she decided to make her famous Pudding of Sorrow.

"Raven, what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Cyborg was a ready bulldog, on her go he'd go chew up that stupid boy who madeRaven cry...

"He...it's..." With a sigh she slumped down on her bed. Her tears had ceased by then, but the shock was still painted across her face.

"Robin." She said softly. Cyborgstared at her in confusion and made a sound that she made out as a "hunh?"

"Richard is Robin. I can't believe I didn't see that..."

"WHAT!"

"I have to talk to him. Have you seen him?" The sound of loud, crunching music tipped her off. She stalked off, Cyborg shaking his head, ready to relieve his stress by beating Beast Boy in Xtreme Racing VII.

* * *

A soft knock could be heard behind all the music. He ignored it. Probably Raven, wanting him to shut off the music. Screw her. What did she know?

"Robin..." He ignored it again.

"Robin..."

"Robin..."

"Richard..." He jumped up. Keaira? He slid the door open quickly and met the eyes of a crying Raven. He forgot about Keaira for a moment. Raven was **crying. RAVEN** was crying.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He brushed the tears away. She pushed him into his room, and the door slid to a close behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He started, but gave into the kiss, the passion in which she kissed him was so familiar. She stopped and stared into his mask. He looked into her eyes, and he whispered a name.

"Keaira...?" She smiled and peeled his mask off, looking into the gray-brown eyes she so loved.

"Richard..." Shock faced he sat down on the edge of his bed and shook his head in disbelief.

"It was you the whole time...but your powers..." She held out the bracelet.

"Cyborg designed it. Keeps my powers in check."

"Why Keaira?" She shrugged.

"I thought the name was nice enough. It means 'Little Dark One' in Celtic/Gaelic. It matched, didn't it?" He nodded. He held out the box.

"Raven...Keaira...this...will you..." She bit her bottom lip and stared at him.

"Robin...you know as well as me that this would cause problems. Starfire..." Her face flushed with embarrassment and jealousy. He nodded.

"And Beast Boy." His usual happy tone was bitter.

So now what? They held hands and pondered upon their shocking coincidences. What now? Wasn't it obvious that Starfire liked Robin? And that Beast Boy's crush had always been Raven?

Now what?

* * *

Sorry it took forever, and this one isn't great...

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe -**Thanks. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

**Cherry Jade - **Why I'm flattered! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated. Sorry if it sucks, too.

**Ravenfairie - **Exactly. ) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**mysti-eyed - **Yah. It's rather humorous...I should change the genre...I always have to...--;; That's me alright. Always changing my mind...

**Tecna - **Haha. Thanks! Go me...I rule...xD Hope you enjoy...

Read and review please...if not, well..enjoy anyways? If you didn't...well...oh well..

Lost1n7heDark


End file.
